Love and Reps
by babyface32
Summary: Gabriella is the daughter of a famous designer. After recently being dumped she meets Troy who at first she finds annoying but grows to accept the relationship they have.Suddenly he stops calling her & pics of her are everywhere and her rep is trashed.


Seventeen year old Gabriella Montez awoke to someone licking her face. She groaned then began smiling. "Chestnut, stop it." She said to her Yorkshire terrier. He barked and laid on her stomach. She sat up and he rolled onto the bed. She began playing with him before stretching. Her phone began to ring and she rolled her eyes.

"Hello,"

"Gabriella, did you just wake up?" Taylor asked. Gabriella laughed knowing she was probably shaking her head in disapproval.

"Chestnut woke me up. He's such a good puppy!" Gabriella said rolling the puppy around.

"Well, get dressed. We need to go shop for the party tonight." Gabriella frowned.

"Tay, do we have to go. I'm not in the mood for parties. Especially after the dumping."

"If you hide in your house what is the press going to make of it? You need to go out and make it seem as if your find even if your not." Gabriella considered it and in ten minutes she was in the bathroom showering. Twenty minutes later she was blow drying her hair. She then began straightening her shoulder length hair and went to her closet.

"What am I going to wear today?" Gabriella asked herself standing in her bra and panty. She decided on a pair of black plaid shorts with a white tank. She went to her dresser and put on her bangles.

Gabriella walked out of her bedroom and stepped out onto the hallway. When she got to the end of the hallway in front of double doors, she knocked before entering.

"Mom…dad," She said as she slid on her Coach sunglasses. Her father looked up from the newspaper.

"I'm going out with Taylor. I'll be back later." She said.

"Be back before six. I'm having a dinner party to show off my new designs to the CEO's." Mrs. Montez said. Gabriella nodded and left the house.

"Come on, Troy." Shae said tapping her foot impatiently. Troy Bolton angrily followed his girlfriend into Starbucks on Lacienaga boulevard.

Shae was his girlfriend for almost six months. She had auburn hair and grey eyes. She was a very beautiful girl but Troy was lately regretting asking her out. She was bossy and smothering. He barely got to see his friends lately.

"Troy, what's the matter?" She asked as she sipped her iced vanilla latte. He shook his head and looked out the window. Shae frowned and he looked back at her giving her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and began texting on her G1.

Just then a girl and her friend walked in talking animatedly. The girl with the dark hair and sunglasses on caught Troy's eyes. She was so beautiful. To his luck she and her friend sat at the booth across from him. She took off her sunglasses and he thought he was in love.

"Gabby, that boy is checking you out." Taylor said. Gabriella laughed and looked at him. She looked back at Taylor and said, "He's probably paparazzi."

"Sure," Taylor said shaking her head. Gabriella ate her power protein plate in silence. She felt the boy still eyeing her and it was starting to bother her.

"That boy is freaking me out." Gabriella said annoyed. Taylor began laughing.

"Troy!" Shae said kicking his leg.

"Ouch," He said looking at her. Shae gave him a look that told him clearly 'stop looking at her'. Troy smiled at her as his best friend Chad walked in saving him.

"Hey, Chad," Troy said rushing over to his friend. Chad looked at him confused, "Let's go shoot some hoops."

"In a minute." He said walking over to the table with the two girls. He immediately began talking to the dark skinned one. Troy folded his arms and Shae joined him.

"What the hell is Chad doing? That's Taylor McKessie, her dad owns that club next to Palm Beach."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Troy said not really caring. He really wanted to know who her friend was. He saw Chad was conversing with both of them and they were laughing.

"Who's your friend, Chad?" Gabriella asked.

"Troy Bolton," Chad said. Gabriella nodded and put her shades back on. She checked the boy out. _Cute, nice body,_ she thought. After Chad gave Taylor his number the two boys and the girl left.


End file.
